


Orders

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a slave who discovers a fucking machine in Master Winchesters closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> written for Bianka (castieldolls) for her birthday!
> 
> i wrote this far too fast and didnt even read through it at the end so if it sucks dont blame me.
> 
> so historically inaccurate it actually pains me.

From a very young age Castiel knew he would be sold as a slave. It was only logical really, the small three roomed shack on the outskirts of Pontiac, Illinois couldn’t hold nine people in it for very long.

Castiels two eldest brothers, Michael and Raphael, had been sent out about 6 months ago into the city to look for work but so far they hadn’t sent any money so the family could only assume they’d had no luck.

Lucifer, the next oldest, left a couple of weeks after Michael and Raphael but instead of heading to look for honest work, he took a train to Philadelphia with just a hat on his head and a dime in his pocket. He would write to Castiel occasionally, the last letter stating he’d ‘met some fellas who can keep me going for a real long time’. When Castiels father found the letter he’d torn it up in to little pieces and added it to the firewood for that night, much to Castiels confusion.

That left only Gabriel, Anna, Jimmy, Castiel and their mother and father in the house. Gabriel was being trained by their father to work on the land with him, although there wasn’t much point. Castiel read in the papers everyday about the decline of the stock market, all the people from the cities loosing everything they had and in turn starting to make their own food instead of buying it from the farmers.

Anna was being taught by their mother how to sew and make dresses with the hopes of sending her off into the city when she turned 18 in a few weeks.

That left only Jimmy and Castiel. Their father tried to train them with Gabriel for a few weeks but it soon became apparent after Jimmy almost decapitated Castiel with a shovel that it wasn’t working out. Their mother offered to teach them with Anna but their father objected, screaming out about how no man should do a woman's job.

Then one day a man came to the door and introduced himself as John Winchester.

“I have it on good authority that you have 2 young sons, neither in education or work?”

“Yes, thats right.” Castiel and Jimmy pressed their ears harder against the wooden door separating the kitchen and their bedroom.

“How strange, may I ask why?”

Their father cleared his throat and carried on speaking. “We tried everything Mr Winchester, land work, construction everything but they just can’t do it!” He lowered his voice. “I don’t know what to do with them, we can’t afford to keep them here for much longer.” 

“Well it’s a good job I’m here Mr Novak, I’ve got a deal for you.”

“A deal?”

“Oh yes, would you mind bringing the boys in here?”

Their father shouted for them and they filed in, standing next to their father. Mister Winchester was an older man, dressed in a fine expensive suit but he had a stubbly, unshaven beard, dark circles under his eyes and smelt like alcohol and dirt.  
“This here is Jimmy, the eldest, and this is Castiel.” The Winchester man eyed them and smirked, a gesture that sent shivers up Castiels spine. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like ‘more than acceptable’ before standing up and grinning even wider and ruffling the twins hair.

“Thank you very much for your time Jimmy and Castiel, now me and your father are going to talk business.”

The pair took it as their cue to leave with their heads bowed to the floor, eliciting a small chuckle from Mr Winchester.

:::

The twins were called back in about 20 minutes later, to see Mr Winchester and their father shake hands.

“Castiel, please show Mr Winchester the way out.”

Castiel nodded solemnly and indicated for Mr Winchester to follow him to the door.

“Well Castiel, I look forward to seeing you in a few years.” He said with a leering wink.

Castiel frowned slightly but did not question it. “Yes, see you, Mr Winchester.”

He returned to the kitchen where his father and Jimmy were already seated around the table as if waiting for dinner, even though it was barely past 3 in the afternoon. His father had his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking minutely while Jimmy stared straight at Castiel with a worried look on his face.

“Whats wrong father?”

Their father seemed to snap out of his thoughts at Castiels voice, lifting his head and turning to face both his children at once.

“Nothing son, nothing. Just tough business.” He patted the chair next to Jimmy and Castiel sat down.

“I’ve got some good news to tell you boys. You won’t ever have to be poor again!” 

Castiel frowned and Jimmy gasped out, “but father, what do you mean?”

“Mr Winchester made us a very generous offer, he will pay us a decent amount every month up until your 16th birthdays and then you will go and live with Mr Winchester and his 2 sons.”

At the time Castiel didn’t understand the complications of the deal but as he got older he realized that he wouldn’t just live in the Winchester household, he would be a slave.

Their mother kicked up an almighty fuss about it when she thought the children were asleep, yelling about how no amount of money was worth their sons freedom, at which point their father screamed back that they would be getting almost $200 a month. “Thats  
more than most people earn in a year Naomi!”  
Upon hearing this Castiel audibly gasped and the arguing settled down, at least until all the children were out of the house.

:::

The day of Castiel and Jimmy’s birthday went pretty okay, all things considered. Everyone made a good job of pretending everything was normal, even Michael, Raphael and Lucifer came home to join in the party.

Then at precisely 4pm a heavy knock on the door sounded and the whole family went quiet.

“You’d better answer that Castiel.”

True to his word, Mr Winchester was stood at the door with another man with odd yellow eyes.

“Oh yes, Master Winchester will like this one.” Yellow eyes leered.

“Not here Azazel.” He punctuated his words with a sharp jab at Azazel’s tailbone, causing him to cry out. “It’s good to see you again Castiel.”

“Likewise.” He held his hand out for Mr Winchester to take against every instinct in his body. Before the conversation could continue any further Castiel’s father appeared behind him.

“Go and say goodbye to Gabriel, Anna and your mother.” 

Castiel nodded, averting his eyes to the floor.

The whole goodbye process didn’t take too long, their mother had their bags packed and ready for them the night before. A quick kiss and a hug seemed to satisfy the family, although Gabriel may have held on a little longer than anyone else, whispering “be good little bro” in Castiel’s ear before he was taken away by his father, who merely ruffled his hair and handed him his bags.

Mr Winchester had parked his black Cadillac outside the house, looking huge and shiny, something Castiel could only ever imagine sitting in, even with Mr Winchesters generous payments which kept the family afloat.

“Azazel, get Castiel and Jimmy's bags and put them in the trunk please.” Mr Winchester extended a hand out to their father, then to their mother, kissing her lightly on the hand. “I’ll take real good care of your boys Mrs Novak, I can promise you that.”

Their mother raised her hand to wave them off as they climbed into the car, trying not to scuff any of the furniture as they moved along the seat.

Mr Winchester and Azazel climbed into the front seats and started the engine while Castiel and Jimmy pressed their faces against the glass window, watching as their family grew smaller and smaller until they were just tiny dots surrounded by a cloud of dust.

:::  
What should have been a two and a quarter hour drive from Pontiac to Chicago City Centre ended up being a mammoth 5 and a half hours due to traffic and spot checks as they crossed over state lines. Castiel tried to keep his eyes open and alert but eventually succumbed to sleep as they passed through Wilmington.

He woke up with his head in Jimmy’s lap, confused and disorientated.

“Where are we Jimmy?”

“A couple of minutes outside of the Winchester house.”

Castiel sat up and stretched, easing the tension out of his spine as he stared out of the window. It was almost the complete opposite of Pontiac, tall buildings towered up around the car on every side- with people in them! All of them filled almost to the brim with people in top hats and long coats rushing around with papers in their hands. And then on the roads, men ran in between cars with their hands in the air while ladies waited on the sidewalk. Cars were everywhere, back in Pontiac it was only the extremely wealthy land owners who could afford to keep cars, but up here it seemed like almost everyone had one.

“It’s kind of different isn’t it boys?” Azazel peered back over the seat, one hand resting on the wheel, the other lazing across the seat back.

The two boys nodded politely, still staring intently out of the windows.

Azazel took a sharp right turn off the main road into one of the side streets and pulled up outside a tall, red-brick square building with an iron staircase leading right up to the highest floor, with little platforms at each level. At the top of the first set of stairs on the platform was a well dress man, better than Mr Winchester, with what looked like a knife in his hand. Azazel stepped out the car and put his hands in the air. “It’s okay Alastair, just be bringing the boys their presents back.”

The other man instantly relaxed, sliding the knife back up into the sleeve and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jimmy, Castiel and Mr Winchester all stepped out the car as Azazel got back in and drove off around the corner.

“Are you ready to meet your new masters boys?”

When neither boy answered Mr Winchester slammed his hands down on their shoulders, squeezing hard enough to bruise.

“You speak when you’re spoken to. Are you ready to meet your new masters?”

“Yes Mr Winchester.” They replied in unison as the man shoved them forcefully up the stairs.

The man named Alistair with the knife opened the door for them and it instantly became clear to Castiel that Mr Winchester didn’t just live in one apartment, he’d bought the whole place.

The passage way stretched way down to the end of the building, the walls and floors made out of a rich mahogany wood and on the walls were several priceless paintings which Castiel recognized from the one book he owned. At the end of the passage way there was a staircase which led upwards and downwards.

“Alistair, please tell Dean and Sam we’re ready for them.”

The taller man nodded and silently walked to the end of the passage way and up the stairs.

Castiel, Jimmy and Mr Winchester stood in silence for a few moments before Mr Winchester clapped his hands together, startling the two.

“Dean and Sam are going to explain all the rules they expect you to follow when they come down here, but there are some rules that go without saying. Number one, you don’t speak to anyone unless spoken to. Number two, don’t touch anything that doesn’t belong to you, we take stealing very seriously, and thirdly, you do anything your master tells you to do. Do I make myself clear?”

Castiel and Jimmy nodded, just as Alistair returned down the stairs with two younger men following behind him, dressed even smarter in black tuxedos and bow ties. The shorter of the two had his hair parted and gelled to the side while the taller one had long flowing locks that reached almost to his shoulders.

“There’s my boys.” Mr Winchester beamed at them. “Castiel, Jimmy, meet Sam and Dean.”

Castiel could practically feel their gaze on him as he bowed his head low in submission, trying desperately to remember the rules Mr Winchester told him.

“I want this one.” The younger of the two brothers, Dean, pointed at Castiel who raised his head like he’d been slapped.

“Me?” He said before he could think better of it. Mr Winchester brought his hand down on Castiels face hard and fast, a loud slap sounding out as Castiel cried out in pain.

“You speak when you’re spoken to, boy.” He grabbed his jaw and squeezed until Castiel was forced to open his mouth. 

“Are you sure you want this one Dean? He looks like he’s going to be trouble. He can always go downstairs with the rest, I’ll get you a better one.” Mr Winchester never broke eye contact with Castiel, only squeezed his jaw tighter until Castiel whimpered in pain.

“I’m sure.” 

Mr Winchester tilted Castiels head from side to side, almost as if inspecting him for damage, before sighing loudly and pushing the boy away.

“Fine. Castiel, meet your new Master. Sam, I trust you will be happy with Jimmy here?”  
 The other brother nodded and roughly grabbed Jimmy by the wrist, dragging him down the corridor to the stairs. Jimmy turned and gave Castiel a weak smile that did nothing to calm his nerves.

“Come on Castiel, I’ll show you where you sleep first and then we can go to my room.” 

Unlike Sam, Dean did nothing to force Castiel to follow him, almost as if he knew he would follow without question.

“Have fun boys!” Mr Winchester chuckled as they retreated.

:::

Dean led the way down at least 4 flights of stairs where natural sunlight had long since stopped flowing through the windows until they reached a dingy basement with no light sources whatsoever. 

“This here is the slave quarters, you will sleep down here with the rest of the slaves when I do not want you, do you understand?”

Rest of the slaves? There were more people down there? Castiel willed his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness faster, before Dean decided to take Castiel back out.

“I said do you understand?” Dean growled from behind Castiel, fisting his hair and pulling sharply. 

“Y-yes Mr Winchester.”

“Mr Winchester is my father, you will call me either master or sir.”

“Yes sir.”

“Follow me, I will take you to my room now.” 

Dean rushed out of the room while Castiel frantically scanned the room as his eyes adjusted. Sitting on the floor were at least 20 other slaves, all staring wide eyed at Castiel, who could only look back in shock.  
 “Castiel, did you not hear me? I said follow me.”

“Forgive me master.” He spared one last glance at the rest of the slaves in the room before running up the stairs so fast he tripped over his feet. Dean was already at least halfway up the staircase as his voice echoed around the stairs.

“Keep up Castiel, I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

:::

Dean led Castiel back up the stairs to the main corridor, then strode up another 7 flights of stairs, leaving Castiel out of breath and red in the face.

“This is my floor, you will probably spend most of your time up here with me, I prefer my slaves to be close to me.”  
Castiel shifted from one foot to the other. “Permission to speak sir?”

“Granted.”

He cleared his throat before continuing. “What are all those other slaves for downstairs, I assume they aren’t for you because you have me and...”

Castiel trailed off at the sound of Dean chuckling. “Oh Castiel, you really are as innocent as my father said aren’t you? They’re our business Castiel, we sell them and people buy them.”

“Oh.” 

Dean walked down to the end of the corridor and opened the door on the left.

“I’ll show you all the other rooms when we have more times but this room is where you’ll spend the majority of your time.”

Castiel nodded and followed Dean in. It was decorated similarly to the rest of the corridors, deep mahogany walls and floors except in here there were intricate tapestries hanging on every wall, so wide and long that the wood was almost barely visible underneath. All of them depicted bible scenes that Castiel recognized from church. Against one wall was a four poster bed and at the other end of the room was a desk. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling and let in an awful lot of light despite the darker furnishings.

“Oh wow Sir, your room is beautiful.” Castiel gazed round in awe for a few moments, forgetting himself. “I’m so sorry! Oh, please forgive me master, I forgot my place.” He clasped his hands together in front of him and bowed his head in perfect submission but Dean merely chuckled and slapped him playfully on the back.

“Don’t worry Castiel, we’re in privacy here. On my floor you have permission to speak freely.”

“Oh, thank you Sir.”

Dean smiled at Castiel, his eyes lingering on his lips for a few seconds. 

“This here is your cupboard with all your toys in it, you are free to use them whenever you like.” Dean pointed at a door built into the wall.

Castiel couldn’t suppress his laugh. “Sir, I don’t mean to be disrespectful but I’m 16 years old, I stopped playing with toys a long time ago.”

“Oh no, this is a completely different type of toy.” Dean opened up the closet door and Castiel jumped back in surprise at the “toys” Dean had bought for him.

Along the top shelves were rows and rows of dildos, all in different colours, shapes and sizes. In the middle shelves were an assortment of butt plugs, lubes and cock rings. Along the bottom shelves were whips, chains and leather paddles. Hanging up on the doors were various handcuffs, some of them fluffy or leather and some of them plain metal, but the thing that drew Castiels attention the most was the large machine at the back of the cupboard. Dean followed his eyes and smirked.

“That huh?”

“What- what is it? I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“Sammy made it a couple of months ago, calls it a fucking machine. You should hear the moans from the people who use it, fucks you like a real cock nice and hard. There are some perks to having a smartass brother.”

“I want to try it.”

“You- you what now?”

“I want to try it Sir. Please.”

“Castiel, are you sure? You haven’t even settled in yet and even if you had I would have started you off on something smaller..”

“Please master, let me try it.” Castiel shifted to the side as he felt his cock harden at the thought of a fucking machine. “I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

Deans eyes darkened and he turned away from Castiel. “Take all your clothes off and lie on the bed.”

Castiel felt a shiver run through him at the order and he turned away to take his shirt off, then his pants and underwear until he was completely naked with his clothes in a heap on the floor. Dean was still rummaging through one of the shelves as Castiel set himself on the bed with his legs splayed open.

Dean turned around with a bottle of lube and one of the smaller dildos in his hands and almost dropped them at the sight of Castiel.

“Jesus Christ Cas, give a guy some warning.”

“You called me Cas.” He smiled slightly.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He placed the dildo on the side of the bed and uncapped the lube, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. “Turn over, on your hands and knees.”

Cas obeyed without question, flipping over and sticking his ass in the air.

“Has anyone ever touched you like this before Cas?” Dean asked as he circled a finger around Cas’s hole.

Cas shook his head firmly as he pushed back, trying to get Dean to give him more. His cock was hanging heavy and throbbing between his legs, his arousal almost painful.

“Talk to me Cas.” Dean growled as he pushed his hips forward, making his arousal obvious as he circled his hips around.

“No Sir, just you!” 

“Thats better.” Castiel could almost hear the smirk in Deans voice as he pushed his finger inside up to the first knuckle. Slowly he pushed his finger in further as he leaned forward to whisper in Cas’s ear. “You just let me know if you need to stop okay? We can try again another time if you need to.”

“God, please just give me more!” Cas pushed his hips back as much as he could.

Dean chuckled and spanked Cas’s ass, drawing out a long loud moan. “Thats my boy!” He spanked his ass a few more times, alternating the slaps to each cheek as he pushed a second finger in and then a third.

“Jesus Cas, I can barely believe you’ve never done this before. You take it so good, just look at your greedy hole taking all three fingers. You’re such a good boy Cas.”

Cas keened at Deans praise, rocking his hips gently, fucking himself of Deans fingers.

“Please master, I’m ready now. I need it so bad.”

One last slap to Castiels ass and Dean pulled his fingers out.

“Please master, please! Oh God I need more!” Castiel was practically begging, writhing around on the sheets with need.

“Sssh Cas, I’ve got you. I know what you need. Get on your back for me baby.”

Castiel obeyed, lying on his back and opening his legs wide.

Dean picked up the dildo from the bed and slotted himself in between Cas’s legs. “Are you ready Cas?”

Cas nodded eagerly, planting his feet firmly on the bed and tipping his head back to rest on the pillows.

Dean pressed the tip of the dildo at the edge of Cas’s hole, watching as it opened up so good.

“You really do need this don’t you Cas, just look at how good you’re taking this. My perfect little slave.”

Cas groaned as Dean pushed the dildo all the way in then slowly drew it back out, almost teasing but then the angle changed and it was like the world was falling apart, pleasure in every part of Castiels body.

“Do it again!”

Dean obeyed and slid it out and in again, hitting the right spot and slowly picking up the pace.

“Cas, I want you to carry on for me but don’t come. If you feel like you’re going to come, stop. The only time you can come is from me.”

“Okay.” Cas placed his hand over Deans and began to fuck himself.

Dean stood up and walked back over to the closet, selecting a pair of leather handcuffs and dragging the fucking machine out and resting it at the foot of the bed where Castiel was fucking himself earnestly. From this position Dean could see the whole of Castiel, right from his pink hole up to his face, eyes squeezed tight shut in pleasure. 

Methodically Dean began to strip himself of his clothes, starting with his jacket, all the while keeping his eyes on Cas’s face. Dean couldn’t help but sigh his relief as he slid his underwear down, freeing his erection. The sound seemed to draw Cas out of his reverie and he noticed the fucking machine at the end of the bed.

“Are you ready baby?”

“Yes master.”

“Okay, turn over onto your hands and knees again. Thats it, good boy.” He lined the machine up with Cas’s hole and turned it on to the lowest setting.

Cas’s harsh, gasping breaths filled the room as the machine fucked into him slowly, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Does that feel good Cas, talk to me.”

“Oh, it feels so good! Master please, I need...” Cas trailed off, his mouth open in an ‘O’.

Dean smirked and turned up the machine to the next highest setting, the pace quickening and Cas’s gasping breaths turning into quiet moans.

“I feel so full Sir, so full but so good.”

“I know baby, I know.” Dean spanked Cas on the ass and turned the machine up to the next setting, only one from the highest.

Cas threw his head back, the dirty sound of the machine slapping against his skin filling the room along with his loud moans and curses that did nothing to help Deans almost painful erection.

“OH! Fuck, fuck fuck fuck! It feels so good, oh!” 

Without warning Dean turned the machine off and pulled it out, Cas whining at the loss.

“Jesus Cas, you have no idea what you’re doing to me do you? I can’t stand to see you like that any longer, I’m going to handcuff you and then I’m going to fuck you. Okay babe?”

Cas barely nodded just pushed his hips back as Dean lined up behind him and grabbed his wrists, handcuffing them together and pushing him face down into the bed. Dean pushed in ever so slowly with a groan. Jesus, he felt even tighter than he looked, especially as he clenched down around him with every stroke.

Dean started off slow, eventually picking up a brutal pace, holding Cas’s head down into the pillows, one hand on Cas’s hip to steady himself and the other on the back of his neck holding him down.

“Come on Cas, take it! Take it, just look at you, you were made for this weren’t you? Made to bend over all hours of the day and show that pretty little hole of yours. God you’re so perfect, so perfect.” Dean could barely stop the nonsense babble coming out of his mouth as the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room and Cas moaned filthily.

“Come on baby, come for me. Let yourself go and come for me.”

Cas came almost immediately, shooting hot white spurts all over the covers, his knees almost giving out, leaving Dean to hold him up while he fucked him through it, coming only seconds later before flopping out over him.

Something told Dean his father had made a good choice with this slave.


End file.
